Bad Reputation
by JoanJettxLove82
Summary: Dallas Winston was always known for his bad reputation.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Outsiders **_**by S.E. Hinton or **_**Bad Reputation **_**by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts.**

**Bad Reputation**

Dallas Winston stood on the corner of Pickett and Sutton with a cigarette dangling dangerously from his lips. He winked and cat called at any pretty girl that walked by.

The Soc girls just gave him disgusted looks while the Greaser girls giggled loudly. Dally ran his hand through his white-blonde hair before taking a drag of his cigarette.

His buddy, Tim Shepard, was supposed to meet him ten minutes ago and Dally was growing impatient. They were planning to get drunk at Buck's place that night, and if they were lucky, have a roll in the hay with some broads.

Dally dropped his cigarette butt before walking away.

He blew the smoke out of his mouth and shoved his hands in his pockets heading to the DX. The walk wasn't far, but Dally wished he had Buck's T-Bird.

That bastard wanted to charge him to use it and Dally had a few words with him before giving him a busted lip.

He found Sodapop Curtis, every girl's dream boy, standing by the pumps flirting with his girl, Sandy. Dally didn't like her; she was too _nice_ for his liking. He liked his girls wild, reckless and fun.

No, Sandy wasn't anything like that. Sodapop was lucky to get a broad like her on the side of town they lived on. But then again, even Soc girls had Sodapop under their watch.

Dally remembered that chick, Sylvia something, and smirked at the thought of her being his girl. But Sylvia was known all over Tulsa for being _everyone's_ girl. Dally didn't care though, he wanted her and he always got what he wanted.

"Hey Soda," he said making his way over to him. Soda's brown eyes shot up as he nodded at Dally and said goodbye to Sandy.

Dally didn't miss the nasty look she shot him. He smirked liking the attention.

"Hey Dal, what's goin' on?" Soda asked fixing his DX cap.

"Nothin' man. Have you seen Shepard anywhere?" Dally asked leaning on the side of the pump.

Soda shook his head. "Nup, not 'round here."

Dally narrowed his eyes. "That fucker was suppose to meet me this morning."

"He ain't been 'round here, man," Soda replied and glanced at a Ford truck that was pulling into the station.

Dally just nodded and walked away not bothering to say anything else. He saw a few members of the Brumley Boys smoking and rough housing with eachother. Those fucking idiots couldn't even spell their own names for money.

Dally just strolled past them without a second glance.

He decided to just head to Buck's and forget Tim. As far as Dally was concerned, Tim fucked him over and he would pay for it.

After all, Dallas Winston was the toughest hood in Tulsa. Everyone knew about his bad reputation. Shit, he had a record a mile long with the fuzz.

Nobody was stupid enough to mess with him. The only person Dally gave some respect to was Darrel Curtis.

Dally might have the reputation to prove he didn't give a damn about the law, and he practically did _anything_ to get into fights to blow off steam, but Darry would give someone a run for their money skin-on-skin.

Dally had no doubt that Darry could take him down, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Dally didn't have a care in the world; he lived for action, hunted it. He needed it to feel alive. There was one person Dally cared for, and that was Johnny Cade. A shy Greaser with a fucked up home life and no pot to piss in.

Yeah, he had the gang and the Curtis family, but it wasn't enough. Dally didn't want Johnny to get mean like he did, but he wanted him to wise up - Something the youngest Curtis brother needed to do.

Ponyboy Curtis was too smart for his own good, but the damn kid lacked common sense and that's what pissed Darry off so much.

If the little wise ass would just use his head, Dally wouldn't feel the need to whack him around some. It's no wonder Steve Randle thought he was annoying.

Not that Dally minded the kid following him with Johnny around.

Dally spotted Two-Bit Mathews, another Greaser from their gang, sweet talking some blonde bitch who was wearing an outfit that made Dally enjoy looking her way.

He smirked and walked over towards them pulling out another cigarette lighting up. Two-Bit got a crazy grin on his face when he saw Dally walking towards him.

"What's up?" Dally asked taking a drag of the cigarette and using the wall of Buck's place for support.

"Just getting ready to show this pretty little thing a good time," Two-Bit said winking at the girl that was hanging on his arm.

She giggled loudly and blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing.

"You seen Shepard anywhere?" Dally asked ignoring the blonde chick's attempts to flirt with him.

"The short one or the tall one?" Two-Bit asked raising his eyebrow. Dally rolled his eyes knowing damn well Two-Bit knew Dally wouldn't be looking for Tim's idiot kid brother Curly.

"You know which one, asshole." Dally replied.

Two-Bit laughed, "Yeah, he went inside with some others in his gang."

"That son of a bitch!" Dally said hitting the wall while cursing under his breath. "He was suppose to meet me earlier."

Two-Bit nodded. "How 'bout we get back at him?"

Dally's lips curved into a sly smile as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm gonna slash his fuckin' tires, man." He said.

Two-Bit grinned as well, and pulled out his prized black handled switch blade.

By that time, the girl Two-Bit was originally with ditched him for another guy. Dally and Two-Bit stayed low for awhile waiting for most of the people to head inside.

It wouldn't be smart to walk around a bunch of times with crowds of people who would get suspicious. Dally didn't want too many people to see him so they could run back to Tim and inform him that Dally was, infact, there.

After everyone piled inside, Dally and Two-Bit looked around for Tim Shepard's car. It wasn't too hard to find since it was the shitiest looking car in the whole parking area.

Dally had a devilish grin on his elfish face and Two-Bit looked more amused than anything. Yes, Dally would get his revenge on Tim for making him waste his time.

His smile grew wider as he started slashing Tim's tires along with Two-Bit, who also kept a lookout.

After he was satified with his work, Dally walked away with Two-Bit who was laughing at the whole situation.

As the two Greasers were walking, Dally stopped when he saw a can of black spray paint laying in the dirt. He bent down and picked it up grinning as he realized the can wasn't completely empty.

"What are ya doin' with that?" Two-Bit inquired looking at the can in Dally's hands.

"Gonna finish takin' care of Shepard's car." Dally replied and started walking back towards Buck's place.

Two-Bit didn't reply to Dally's remark, but followed anyway.

They made sure nobody was in sight before Dally spray painted, _Asshole_ and _Greaser_ on the windshield and side of the car.

"Greaser?" Two-Bit asked confused.

Dally nodded. "Yep. The dumb ass will think some Soc did it before he thinks of me."

Two-Bit laughed at Dally who simply tossed the now empty can behind him. The two Greasers walked away heading to the Curtis's house for awhile.

Nobody fucked the toughest Greaser in Tulsa over and got away with it. Dallas Winston always got what he wanted, and everybody knew about his bad reputation.

**I wrote this two years ago. This is the edited, revised version. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
